Angel Wings
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Will Bunny be able to find all those that were part of her past, or will those most important be missed leaving her doomed to solitude.


This is an alternate universe story, which takes place after the Moon   
Kingdom. I do not own Sailor Moon, thus standard Disclaimers do apply.   
Please Enjoy. ;o)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angel Wings  
By Silver Dragonfly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serenity Usagi Tsukino aka 'Moon Angel', and more   
commonly known as Bunny by all her friends was twenty-two, with   
long blond hair that reached down to her ankles, even when put up.   
And sometimes it seemed to shimmer silver, if you looked at it just   
right. Crystal blue eyes and a gorgeous figure made her, as well as   
her friends her most sought after, by the male trainees. Her four best   
and beautiful friends were Mina Aino aka 'Heart Angel', Rei Hino   
aka 'Fire Angel', Lita Kino aka 'Storm Angel', and Ami Mizuno 'Ice   
Angel'. Overall, the group was inseparable. Rei and Lita flew   
together, as did Ami and Mina, while Bunny flew solo or with any of   
them. The group had been dubbed 'Team Angel'.   
The five were currently enrolled in the best jet pilot school in   
the world, and were also the best of their class. Due to their rank   
they were often sent up to test new trainees, who, every time had   
been at the girl's mercy.  
Five new trainees had just joined and would take their first   
flight on Monday. It being Friday, they decided to go check out the   
Club, for those who worked at the school or were in training.   
Endymion Mamoru Chiba aka 'Rose Knight', and his four good   
friends, Matt Kunzite aka 'Love Knight', Justin Jadeite aka 'Flame   
Knight', Nate Nephlite aka 'Star Knight' and Zach Zoicite aka 'Ice   
Knight'; were the best pilots from their previous schools and were   
looking forward to going up against the best at this school.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Bunny! Let's go to the Club tonight. We haven't been   
there in a month, and who knows, maybe we'll actually run into   
someone worth while!" exclaimed Min as she proceeded to grab   
Bunny's arm and drag her out of her room.  
"All right already! Just let me grab my purse." She answered,   
knowing resistance was futile.  
With that, the group of girls headed over to the Club. As soon   
as they walked in they were greeted by cat calls and cheers. The girls   
just laughed and smiled then sat at the table that they usually   
occupied when they came here. Soon someone had offered them   
each drinks, and the girls laughed and talked with the many guys   
now surrounding their table.  
"Hey Bunny!" called a familiar voice.  
"Yeah, what's up Travis?" she replied. Travis was the only   
person besides the girls that had ever flown with Bunny. And it was   
as experience that he would never forget. The two had gone out a   
couple times, but realized that they didn't feel that way for each   
other, and instead became good friends, brother and sister you could   
say.  
"I hear there's new Trainees starting Monday." He told her.   
Then laughed when he saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
"YES! New Blood!" cried out Lita, causing everyone at the   
table to break into laughter. "What did I say?" she asked puzzled,   
causing another round of laughter.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Mina. "Check out who just came in the   
door!"  
The other four girls turned to see who had just entered. Five   
men, looking about the girl's age, walked in. One was a guy with   
ebony-black hair that seemed to have midnight-blue highlights in it,   
with stormy blue eyes. A tall well-muscled figure completed his   
features. Accompanying him was a man with white hair that reached   
his lower back, and sky blue eyes. Next was a guy with short sandy-  
blond hair and dark hazel eyes, followed by a tall man with long   
wavy dark brown hair that hung just below his shoulder blades, and   
striking green eyes. Last, came a guy with strawberry-blond hair,   
tied back in a ponytail, who had deep blue eyes. The girls watched   
the five enter and take seats.  
"Hey, maybe those are our new trainees." Commented   
Bunny, with a twinkle in her eyes.  
"I don't know, but I say we find out!" replied Rei, with a   
mischievous glint in her eyes to match Bunny's.  
Seeing this, the guys surrounding the table began to scatter. They   
had seen this group in action, and it wasn't necessarily fun to be the   
person or persons they chose for their target. The five girls stood up   
and walked over to the new guys' table.  
"Hi, I'm Bunny, and these are my friends." She said as she   
motioned to the girls behind her.  
"I'm Mina."  
"I'm Rei."  
"I'm Lita."  
"And I'm Ami." They each stated introducing themselves.  
"We've never seen you here before, so we were wondering if   
you are the new trainees?" Bunny asked innocently.  
The guys just sat there and stared for a moment. Then Endymion   
snapped to.   
"Yes we are, as a matter of fact. I'm Endy, and these are my   
buddies." He said as he elbowed matt, the closest to him.  
"I'm Matt."  
"I'm Justin."  
"I'm Nate."  
"And I'm Zach."  
"We take out first flight here on Monday, against the top of   
the class." Commented Nate, while thinking, 'Lita reminds me of my   
old girlfriend, but way hotter.'  
At this Lita guffawed, and then straightened up at stares from   
the other girls.  
"Well it was nice meeting you Endy, but we girls have to get   
going." Said Bunny, as the girls then began to walk away.  
"Will we meet you again?" asked Endy.  
"Oh, definitely!" the girls chorused together. Those who had   
heard their conversation snickered. They knew that these new   
trainees were in for a Big surprise come Monday, and a dose of   
humility as well.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That night Bunny slipped out onto her apartment balcony. 'I   
don't know why, but I sense that I have to fly tonight. With my own   
wings.' She thought to herself. Then closing her eyes, she slowly   
began to glow a bright white, until you couldn't see her any longer.   
When the light faded, she stood angelically in a white gown, her   
silvery golden blond hair up in two buns with long locks hanging   
down from each. On the center of her forehead was a bright golden   
crescent moon. On her back were two glittery, silvery-white wings.   
Her eyes still a brilliant blue, she sighed, and looking out calmly, she   
spread her wings and vanished into thin air. She reappeared high up   
above the clouds, her wings beating gently. She looked intently at   
the moon, knowing that the time to return there would be sooner   
than they all had expected.  
"Give it up Serenity! You won't find him before it's time.   
Then you'll be mine!" said a voice as a man with short white hair   
and a strange black mark on his forehead appeared.  
"Yes I will Diamond! And either way, I'll never be yours!" she   
replied back with a sharp edge in her voice.  
"No, you won't. And you WILL be Mine!" he said, appearing   
by her side and grabbing her wrists.  
"Let go of ME!" she cried out, and subconsciously let out a   
blast at Diamond, making him let go of her. She'd lost her balance   
when Diamond grabbed her, and now began falling towards the   
earth….  
~~~~~~  
  
Endymion didn't know why, but he was unable to sleep. He   
decided to take a walk in the park even though it was very late, and   
if his guardians found him gone, they would likely go into a panic.   
'Oh Well.' With that, he headed out, letting whatever seemed to be   
leading him, pull him along. Suddenly he heard some shouting, "Let   
go of ME!" someone shouted, in an angelic voice. Then there was a   
brief flash of light. Endymion scanned everywhere for the source of   
the voice, when he saw a girl fall to the earth and land with a   
sickening thud. Quickly she scrambled to a nearby willow tree,   
tearing her gown on some bushes. Endymion was about to rush over   
to this 'fallen angel', when a man with short white hair, and a   
strange black mark on his forehead appeared, hovering low in the   
sky, scanning the ground for the girl.  
"You won't find him Serenity, and then you will be Mine!" he   
shouted then disappeared.  
"Serenity." Endymion whispered as he watched the girl   
carefully step out and slowly walk over to a bench, the moonlight   
making her seem to glow. Endymion watched in awe, he could see   
her clearly. She was wearing a long white gown with silver and gold   
accents. Her hair was golden with hints of silver in it as well. And   
her crystal blue eyes were now shedding tears. Her whole body   
shook as she cried. Endymion started to walk out to her, but backed   
up again quickly, as he heard some voices. He watched as four girls   
in sailor fukus appeared, rushing to the crying girl.  
"Princess, are you all right?" asked the one in blue.  
"You had us worried." Stated the one in green.  
"Don't sneak off like that! You could have gotten Hurt!!" said   
the one in red, pretending to be angry.  
"It's our duty to protect you, you know." The one in orange   
stated softly.  
The girl looked around at the other girls' faces; seeing their   
concern, she smiled, the tears still running down her face.  
"I'm sorry guys, but I just had to fly. And if Diamond hadn't   
shown up, I'd have been just fine." She stated shakily.  
"Oh Serenity. Don't give that jerk another thought. We'll   
always be here for you." Said the one in red.  
"Thanks. You guys can go. I'll follow in a few minutes." She   
replied.  
The others all nodded and headed off, understanding her   
need to be alone. She sat there looking at the moon. Endymion   
watched her for a while, then stepped out into the clearing. He   
closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon a red rose, and a special   
locket in the shape of a star appeared in his hands. He concentrated   
again, transporting them to Serenity.  
"Don't worry beautiful Princess, I'll find you soon. Serenity."   
He called out, whispering her name softly at the end. She spun   
around, catching his gaze, her hands clutching the rose and locket.   
She jumped up and ran into his arms, her injuries forgotten. As he   
embraced her closely, fresh tears streamed down her face.  
"Shhhh, Serenity. Soon we'll be together. I promise." He   
whispered softly as he nuzzled the top of her head.  
"Endymion, is it really you?" she asked, her eyes wide with   
hope.  
"Yes Sere, my little moon bunny, and I won't let that guy lay a   
finger on you." He said with strong reassurance. "You'd better go   
now, and meet up with your friends, before they come back and   
attack me." He said with a slight chuckle.  
She smiled up at him, then sighed as she snuggled closer into   
his embrace. Endymion smiled as he leaned down and gave her a   
gentle kiss. After hugging once more, the two stepped back, smiling   
lovingly at each other. Serenity then closed her eyes and in a brief   
flash of light, was gone.  
As Endymion smiled to himself, he closed his eyes and in a   
moment was back in his room, facing four very annoyed, cranky,   
angry, but relieved generals. Justin was about to open his mouth,   
when Endymion interrupted him,  
"Don't even start guys. I'll give you all the details later. Just   
know that I've seen Serenity, as well as the Senshi." He told them,   
making his way to his bed.  
The four generals stared at him, shock on their faces. Finally   
realizing that they wouldn't get any more information from him that   
night, they headed back to their own rooms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity had transported directly back to her   
apartment. Sensing her friends weren't back yet, and must be   
waiting for her to come out of the park, she sent them a message   
telepathically.  
"All right. You guys can stop waiting for me, I'm all ready   
back at the house."  
In a secluded spot, just outside of the park, four young   
women in sailor fukus stood.  
"The nerve!! I hate it when she does that!" complained the   
one in red, as they too, disappeared in four bright flashes of color.  
Once in the apartment, they found their Princess fast asleep, a serene   
look on her face. The girls sighed, as they to headed off for bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Monday morning – 9:00 am  
  
"All right, Team Knight, you will be going up against the best   
of your class, Team Angel. If you are hit, return immediately.   
Afterwards you will meet Team Angel in the Conference room. Rose   
Knight (Endy) you will be flying solo. Flame Knight (Justin), you   
will be flying with Star Knight (Nate), and Ice Knight (Zach), with   
Love Knight (Matt). You will be matched similarly with Team Angel.   
Now head out." Their lead instructor said, finishing their   
instructions. The five young men smiled and headed out to their jets.  
"All right Ladies, You now the drill! Let's see what these guys   
are made of!" Moon Angel (Bunny) called out. "But whatever you   
do, don't let yourself get caught unprepared. One silly mistake could   
be the end of our record. Now let's go! I'll take Rose Knight. Fire   
Angel (Rei) and Storm Angel (Lita), you take Flame Knight and Star   
Knight. Ice Angel (Ami) and Heart Angel (Mina), you take Ice   
Knight and Love Knight. Ok, now let's hit it!"  
"Angel Power!" they all cried together.  
  
"All right guys, let's show them that we are the Best! There   
they are, Now after them!" cried out Rose Knight leading the Knight   
Team into the fight.  
Three jets went streaking across the sky, three others chasing quickly   
after them. The first three kept dodging, just managing to stay out of   
striking range.  
"Wow, these guys are good!" commented Love Knight.  
"No kidding." Added Ice Knight.  
"It's almost like they're playing with us." Grumbled Rose   
Knight as he struggled to lock on to his target. "Huh? What   
the……Where did they Go?!?"   
__________________BEEEEP!_________(hit)_(hit)_(hit)  
  
"All right girls, enough teasing them." Moon Angel said in   
mock reprimand. "It's time for the kill! On the count of three, break   
and split. Nail them before they even know what's happened. 3-2-1!"  
The three 'Angel jets' broke off simultaneously, and with quick   
maneuvering, flew behind the 'Knight jets', and locked onto their   
targets. Before the guys could react the girls had locked on.  
"All right Team Angel, good job. Both teams return to base   
and then meet in the conference room. I'll be waiting for you there."   
Came the voice of their instructor.  
  
In the Conference Room – 12:30 pm  
  
"Well Team Knight, I'd like you to meet Team Angel." As the   
instructor said this, five figures walked into the room; all wearing   
caps and sunglasses. At a nod from the first, all removed their caps   
and glasses, revealing long hair and bright, beautiful eyes. Team   
Knight stared.  
"BUNNY!"  
"MINA!"  
"AMI!"  
"REI!"  
"LITA"  
"YOU'RE TEAM ANGEL!!!" Exclaimed all the guys.   
"In the flesh." Replied Bunny. At this, all the girls cracked up   
at the guys' expression.  
The guys all looked at each other, all of them suddenly feeling   
very self-conscious. They'd each taken quite a blow to their egos, all   
of them blushing furiously with embarrassment.   
"Now, aw we've done with every new recruit that we've   
flown against, we treat you guys to dinner, off base." Said Bunny.  
"Meet us at 7:00 Sharp!" said Rei.  
"At our apartment complex." Said Mina.  
"We'll provide the ride." Added Lita.  
"And it's formal, so dress up." Ami stated smiling brightly.  
"See you then!" concluded Bunny. And with that, the five   
girls smile, and walked past the guys, tossing their hair over their   
shoulders as they exited the Conference room. The five guys stood   
there and stared for a while, befuddled looks on their faces. Finally   
someone spoke up.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" exclaimed Justin.   
The other guys snapped to and began talking excitedly about the   
girls, as they walked out, and headed home, leaving the instructor as   
the only one left in the room. Smiling to himself and shaking his   
head, for he knew something about that night that the other's didn't.  
  
Monday Evening – 6:45 pm  
  
The girls all waited excitedly in their living room, waiting for   
the guys, and putting any finishing touches on their outfits. Rei,   
Ami, Lita and Mina all wore the exact same style dress, but in   
different colors. The dresses fit their bodies to perfection, showing   
off their figures. The single strap went around their neck, leaving   
their back largely open.  
Rei's was a fiery red, with a dark red sash around her waist.   
When the light hit her gown, it looked like it was made of flames.   
Her hair was done half up in a bun, the rest cascading down her   
back. A ring of red rose buds surrounded the bun. She also wore a   
tiara with a ruby in the center on her forehead, a matching necklace,   
bracelet, and earrings, completing the outfit.  
Mina's was the same type of gown, hers a brilliant sunny   
orange, the sash, a bright golden yellow. When looking closely at the   
fabric of the gown, little golden hearts could be seen running   
through it. Her hair was done up the same way as Rei's, except a   
ring of yellow rose buds wrapped around her bun. She also wore a   
tiara, necklace, bracelet, and earring set, hers containing topaz   
instead of rubies.  
Lita's dress was a deep forest-green, with the sash a nice   
shade of light pink. When looked at closely, vines could be seen   
laced through the fabric. Her hair was wrapped up completely in a   
bun, except for a few tendrils that had escaped. A ring of vines   
covered with small pink flowers encircling it. Her tiara bore an   
emerald, along with the matching necklace, and bracelet, although   
the earrings were tiny pink roses.  
Ami wore a lake blue gown with a sky blue sash. When the   
light hit it, it looked like flowing water. Her hair had been wound   
into a crown, with forget-me-nots intertwined into it. She wore a   
tiara, necklace, bracelet, and earring set bearing bright blue   
sapphires.  
Last came Bunny. Her gown was like the other girls, except   
fore the fact that hers had no straps and the back was slightly higher.   
Her gown was pure white, and when the light hit it, it seemed to   
sparkle, upon inspection, tiny gold and silver crescent moons could   
be seen covering the fabric. Her hair was done up like Rei's and   
Mina's, except that the hair that hung down from her bun ended   
only about three inches off the floor. A ring of white roses   
surrounded and intertwined themselves into her bun. She wore a   
silver tiara with a pearl and diamond combination, to go with the   
necklace, bracelet and earring that she also wore.  
For the final touch, each of the girls wore a floor length cloak   
in colors to match their gowns. The cloaks completely hiding   
everything but their faced and fingertips from view.  
Meanwhile, the guys arrived at the girl's apartment. Just as   
they walked up to the door a white stretch limousine pulled up   
behind them. Darien rang the doorbell, and the guys stood waiting   
for the door to open. When it did, there was a chorus of gasps, as the   
girls smiling, stepped out. Darien offered Bunny his arm, and she   
accepted. He, as well as the others, led their lady out to the waiting   
limousine. Soon they reached a large and very elegant restaurant   
called, "The Starlight Galaxy." They entered the restaurant, the girl's   
gowns still concealed underneath their cloaks.  
"Team Angel for Ten." Bunny told the host.  
"Welcome Bunny, It's so nice to see you again." Said a young   
man with blond hair and blue eyes that had walked up to the group.  
"Hello Andrew." She replied, giving him a hug. Endy felt a   
pang of jealousy run through him, he shock his head slightly to rid   
himself of the feeling and then made his way up to the pair.  
"Ahhhh, you must be the newest recruits," stated Andrew. "If   
the ladies would remove their cloaks, I will then show you to your   
table." The girls then undid their cloak hooks, which clasped at the   
neck and then hung to the floor, then let the guys remove them and   
give them to the porter. Gasps were heard throughout the room, and   
as the guys turned back to their ladies, they stared in stupefied   
shock. Now that they could not hide under their cloaks, the ladies'   
beauty shone forth. The guys quickly walked up to their respective   
lady, offering their arm, then followed Andrew over to a table. They   
were seated at a large half circle table, Endy and Bunny sat beside   
each other at the head, to their right sat Matt and Mina, then Zach   
and Ami. On their left sat Justin and Rei, then Nate and Lita. The   
group sat there happily discussing their lives and training. Endy sat   
starring at Bunny….. there was something very familiar about her.   
He had noticed the dancing floor when the walked in, and got a   
fiendish idea.  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked Bunny, as he stood up.   
She looked at him a little surprised, then gracefully stood up and   
took his hand. Endy then proceeded to lead her to the dance floor.  
"Is he a good dancer?" Mina asked bluntly.  
"Actually, Endy is a wonderful dancer, why do you ask?"   
replied Matt. Simultaneously the girls stood u and began to head   
over to the sides of the dance floor, the guys, curious, followed.  
"What are you doing?" asked Zach.  
"We are going to watch them." Replied Ami, as a matter of   
factly. "You see, Bunny is a beautiful dancer, and is wonderful to   
watch, even more so though, when she has a good partner.  
They watched as the couple began to dance, only Ami noticing that   
the couple was dancing an old step from the Moon Kingdom.   
'Hmmmm. These guys must have been part of the Moon Kingdom.'   
She thought to herself.  
There was applause from all over the room, as the dance   
ended and the couple left the floor. Bunny blushed at the attention,   
as she and Endy exited the dance floor, and headed back over to   
their group. Suddenly, she seemed to collapse! Endy caught   
supported her, managing to bring her slowly to the ground.  
"Let's take her outside to get some air." Mina suggested.   
Everyone agreed, and Endy scooped her up and carried her outside.   
Once their, the girls crowded around Bunny, Ami checked her pulse,   
and once they were satisfied that she'd just fainted, they all sat down   
in groups of two. Endy looked down at Bunny, who now was   
leaning against him, still unconscious.  
'She fits so well in my arms, like Serenity. There's something special   
about her, but what?' Endy though, then sighed. His life was starting   
to get way to complicated. First Serenity, now Bunny…. He loved   
them both, he knew, but he had to stay with Serenity. She needed his   
help and protection, if they were ever going to restore peace. He   
looked around, his guard were all happily flirting and talking with   
the other girls. Suddenly there was a bright flash of silver light, and   
all the girls had transformed.  
"Damn!!" exclaimed Mina.  
"It's time to go." Ami said sadly. Endy looked down at   
Bunny, who was in a silvery blue and red fuku. 'She's a Senshi. We   
could never be………'  
"What do we do about the guys?" asked Lita looking   
longingly at Nate. Suddenly the girls heard Bunny, through their   
mind link with her, say that they should take the guys with them,   
since they'd already seen the Scouts transform, and there's no   
guarantee that she'll find Prince Endymion and his guard.  
"They come with. You heard what Sere said." Stated Rei.  
"Oh excuse us, We should introduce ourselves. We are the   
Inner Senshi, protectors and guardians of Princess Serenity of the   
Moon Kingdom. I'm Sailor Venus." Stated Mina, after realizing   
they'd temporarily ignored the guys.  
"I'm Sailor Mars." Said Rei.  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter." Added Lita.  
"And I'm Sailor Mercury." Ami said shyly.  
"What about Bunny?" asked Justin.  
"She's Sailor Moon." Mars replied matter-o-factly.  
"Now Endy, if you would keep supporting Sailor Moon, the   
rest of you guys stand around him." Venus began giving   
instructions.  
When this was done, the four Senshi joined hands and stood   
around the group, closing their eyes. Suddenly Sailor Moon opened   
her eyes, there was a bright silver flash, and the group began to float   
upwards. When they were out of Earth's atmosphere, they stopped   
moving, and Sailor Moon's eyes closed again. The guys looked   
around, they were in some sort of force field. They watched as a   
silvery dust seemed to surround the Earth, originating from their   
position. Smaller spheres began leaving Earth's atmosphere, heading   
for the Moon, each one containing a person, or occasionally, some   
animal. When the last one had left the atmosphere, there was a   
bright flash. Sailor Moon's eyes opened once again, and they   
proceeded to travel toward the Moon, the Moon Kingdom, and the   
Moon Palace; home of the Senshi and Princess Serenity.   
They flew in through the palace gates and slowly began to   
descend in the rose gardens, where five men, four women, and two   
cats stood waiting. The force field disappeared, and the girls   
collapsed, the only thing keeping them form hitting the ground was   
the guys support. Their fuku's melted away, leaving the girls in their   
evening dresses once more. One of the cats, a deep blackish purple   
with a crescent moon emblem on it's forehead began giving orders.  
"Tranquility and Knights, take the girls to their rooms.   
Hotaru, you and the others show these gentlemen to their rooms."  
"The five men that stood by, came forward and nodded their   
heads to the guys before gently taking the girls form their arms and   
carrying them off down a hallway. The smallest of the girls stepped   
forward, she wore a dark violet dress, and a gold tiara with a purple   
stone.   
"I'm Princess Hotaru, please follow me. We will show you to   
where you can stay." The four women they headed down the same   
hallway, taking a left, instead of a right. Endymion looked in shock   
as he stood in front of his old bedroom in the Moon palace. He   
opened the door and walked in, finding everything as he   
remembered it. Tiredly he found a change of clothes and climbed   
into bed, leaving his troubles for another day.  
Bunny slowly stretched and opened her eyes, loving the feel of her   
silk sheets, and a king sized bed.  
"I know you like to sleep, but this is a little ridiculous." Stated   
a familiar voice with a British accent.  
"Luna, be nice. How long have I been asleep anyway?" she   
replied groggily.  
"Three days and nights. Now get dressed. Lita's been having   
a hay day in the kitchen making food for you.  
Bunny smiled, and got up, shocked that her hair had grown a   
full foot due to her return to the Moon. She took out an ankle length,   
pale pink, halter-top dress. She added a few more wraps to the buns   
in her hair to account for the added length. To top it off, she added   
matching bows to the buns, and some light makeup. She picked up   
Luna, who took her usual spot Bunny's shoulder, and they headed   
out to breakfast.  
"Good morning Sis. Glad to see you're finally up." Said a   
familiar blond haired young man.  
"Travis, or should I say Tranquility, you usually sleep just as   
much as I do." She replied, as he fell into step beside her.  
"True, but usually never for days on end." He replied   
smirking.  
"Well, let's see you transport thousands of people from the   
Earth to the Moon." She shot back.  
"Ok! You got me there." Tranquility replied, barely dodging   
Bunny's swing. "Now let's go to breakfast!!"  
With that, he bolted in the direction of breakfast, Bunny hot   
on his heels, with Luna hanging on for dear life. They burst into the   
dining room where all the Senshi, the Knights, Endy and his group   
sat eating breakfast. At the sight of Endy, Bunny gasped and broke   
into sobs, remembering that she had failed, and would now be alone   
for at least 1,000 years, if not forever. She ran out of the room tears   
streaming down her cheeks, all thoughts of breakfast gone. The   
Senshi and Knights all looked down sadly, Travis sighed and   
dejectedly sat down. Endy looked around the room questioningly,   
then got up and left the dining room. If his guess was right, he'd   
found his Princess, and she needed him; right now.  
He wandered out into the gardens, and then concentrated,   
and a set of shimmering black wings appeared on his back. He   
leaped up, and flew in the direction he knew she'd gone. When he   
reached the location, he found not Bunny, but the legendary   
champion of justice, Sailor Moon. He landed a little ways away, and   
shifted back to normal. His heart went out to the girl. Sitting down   
next to her, Endymion wrapped his arms around her sobbing form.   
She just leaned into his strong form crying.  
"Shhhh, Bunny. Everything will be fine. Tell me what's   
wrong." He said trying to comfort her.  
"I failed. The one person I needed to find the most, the person   
who could have helped me so much, and I failed….." she sobbed   
out.  
"Who were you supposed to find?" he asked her calmly,   
already knowing the answer.  
"Prince Endymion, the last heir of the Earth Kingdom." She   
replied breaking into fresh tears, once more.  
"Shhhhh, Serenity. Don't cry….." he whispered softly into her   
ear. She sat up swiftly, looking him in the eyes, crystal blue looking   
into stormy blue. She shakily lifted a hand, and brushed the   
wayward locks of hair from his face. Endy watched as her form   
changed in to who she truly was.  
"Yes Princess Serenity, last heir of the Silver Millennium. You   
didn't fail." She brushed her fingers over his face and hair, silent   
tears running down her face. Endy leaned forward and gently kissed   
her on her crescent moon. She let out a contented sigh, Endy cupped   
her chin with his hand, as he leaned down and captured her lips in a   
gentle kiss. Afterwards, they just sat there, Serenity shifting down to   
being just Bunny, although she released the restraint hiding her   
birthmark. She fell asleep once again, more contentedly, though,   
leaning against her Prince.  
  
Three weeks later there was a grand celebration as Princess   
Serenity was crowned ruler of the Moon Kingdom. She had taken   
her mother's place, and was no longer the heir, but the ruler. At this   
time, they announced the official engagement of Princess Serenity to   
Prince Endymion, the wedding to take place in six months. The   
entire Neo Moon Kingdom rejoiced, and as for Diamond, he was   
never heard from again…….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you have enjoyed this tale, it is the second finished   
fanfiction that I have published on the web and as of 11/3/02 is   
roughly 3 ½ years old. My writing has come quite a ways since when   
this story was written, but that tale is cute and I just don't have the   
heart to trash it. ;o)   
Ja Ne, for now  
~ Silver Dragonfly  
http://www.silverdragonflydreams.com 


End file.
